Unwanted Memories
by BloodyCrows Queen
Summary: Raven is 24 and happens to finds herself abducted by a gang and finds out that the leader of the gang is a shifter. She faces many challenges and finds out more about her life and ancestors than she is ready to hanlde. im new at this stuff so please read!


I was at skate-a-way one day and while I was skating some guy wouldn't stop knocking me down or pushing me aside. Then while he was in front of me he dropped something from his pocket. Everyone saw it and quickly skated up to claim it. I didn't I just kept skating. Then he skated to me and put something in my hand and left. Then I sat down and looked at what was in my hand. It was a ring. So I put it on and started skating more. Thirty minutes later like everyone was gone. Me and a group of guys where the only people there skating. Then one guy whistled and one laughed. Then I turned around and they were right behind me. So I turned back around and skated away. They just followed me around everywhere. Then I turned in my skates and walked to my car. Then one of the guys grabbed my arm and covered my mouth with his other hand. Then he walked me to a truck, tied my hands, feet, and tied a cloth over my mouth. Then he put me in the back of the truck and tied me down. Then the others including the guy who gave me the ring came out. Then two of them got in the front and the rest got in the back with me. Then one of them got a blanket and covered my body to my chin. It was a long ride because I fell asleep for a long time. Then they got to where they were going though I was still asleep. One guy uncovered me, untied me and carried me to a house.

Then two of them said, "She looked so cute when she is sleeping."

Then they glanced at each other. Then one opened the door to the house. The guy carrying me put me on the couch and left. Two of them stayed with me and the others left.

Then a couple minutes later I woke up. Then one guy stood up and walked over to me and stood there. I tried to get up but someone had cuffed me to the couch. He came a little closer and then I kicked him between the legs, he yelped in pain and crouched on the floor. Then the other guy ran over and held my legs down but couldn't get the other one and I kicked him in the face then between the legs then he fell to the floor with a loud grunt. Then I was able to get out of the cuffs and stand up. Then I peeked through all of the windows to make sure no one was around. The only two near were the two on the floor and one in the back smoking. So I snuck out the front door and into the forest. Back at the house the two guys got the others and went to get the leader of the group. But what I or they did not know was there leader was a shape shifter. They told him everything then he smiled when they said that "She ran into the forest."

Then he told them to, "leave and go have fun at a bar or pub and that I would handle the situation."

Then they left and he looked out the window to make sure that they had left. When they did he snarled and turned into a wolf and entered the forest on my scent. Then he was a couple yards behind me he thought I didn't know he was there.

Then I said, "I know your there stalking me in the brush, come on your better than that."

Then I said "you think you're the only one of your kind well think again." Then he jumped out of the bushes and knocked me down. I hit up against a trunk of a tree and let out a yelp of pain then hit side first on the ground and gasped for air. Then I stumbled up and turned into a lion and scratched him on the side. I guess he was astonished that I was a shape shifter too.

Then he said, "But how?"

I said mockingly, "you know perfectly well how, like the same thing with me knowing you where there." I continue to talk, "When two or more of the same kind get close enough, they can read each other's thoughts, but some people can block their thoughts better than other people can. For example me and you, you don't know how to but I do."

Then I turned back to my normal form. Then he snarled and pounced on me and dug his claws in my shoulder then snarled and bit my face. I screamed in pain making him back away, eyes wide.

Then I put my hands over my face and said, "What did I do?"

He was so scared he almost left me there. I put my hands down and stared at the ground. Then he tensely walked over to me and sat next to me. Then he stared at me for a moment and started to lick my face to get the blood to stop.

I chuckled to myself and just sat there as he

Then I asked, "How will we get back?"

He stopped licking my cheek and said, "Horseback"

Then he slowly turned into a horse and signaled to get on with the flicker of his tail. So I got up stumbled a little and climbed on his back. When I was on him he looked back at me and started to walk forward. Then I fell asleep as he continued to walk. Then right as I drifted into asleep I was dreaming about me laying in a meadow of roses and the scent of the roses tickled my nose as the wind brushed up against my face. I sat up and walked over to the stream. I looked at my reflection in the water my face had no marks on it or blood on it. When I got up I saw him with a picnic and everything and was waving me over.

I woke up when he said, "We're back."

It was early in the morning when we got there. I got down and he turned back into his regular form. Then he grabbed my waist to support me from falling and I put my arm around his shoulder. When we walk into camp the five guys on morning duties came to us and started asking questions. Then one guy pushed me away and I fell down unable to balance myself.

Then he yelled, "stop!"

Then everyone stopped and took a step back. Then he walked over to me and held out his hand to help me up and me inside leaving the five guys speechless. Then he sat me in a chair in his office and shut the door. Then he got a wash rag and helped me cleaned my face and hands then he apologized.

I shook my head and said, "No it's my fault I shouldn't have clawed you."

Then he looked at his side and shrugged. Then one of the guys came in. he glanced from me to him then went wide eyed when he saw the bites marks on my face and the claw marks on his side. Then he ran outside and threw up. Then everyone came in and gasped at him altogether.

Then we both said, "bear."

Together then we glanced at each other. Then they started leaving slowly. Then when they were finally gone I lay down on the couch and dozed off to sleep while he was sitting at his desk starring out of the window. He glanced at me then left his office and went outside. When I woke up I was still on the couch but was covered by a big fat tom cat lying on my chest. Then he meowed sleepily and put his head back down and started purring loudly.

Then I said, "Really? Well right now you need to find somewhere else comfortable other then my chest."

Then he sat up licked his paw a few times then jumped off and sat on the desk.

Then he walks into the room and I said, "I never knew you owned a cat. I didn't see it the last time I was here."

He stopped and glanced at me then to the fat tom cat lying on the corner of his desk. The cat hissed and jumped down and ran out of the door. Then he sat in his chair and looked out the window.

He mumbled something and looked back at the window the cat jumped out of and sighed.

I asked, "Why did the cat run away when you came in?"

He said, "I don't know."

I sighed and walked out onto the porch. The sun was just above the horizon giving everything a hazy golden look to it. I thought to myself, 'wow I could get use to this but this is...'

"Amazing isn't it?"

The guy I had clawed on the side had come to stand right next to me smiling.

"Yes, it's wonderful!" I replied pleasantly then asked, "What's your name?"

"Charles." He said "and what is your name?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"My name is Raven SilverFeather." I said, proud of my heritage.

He glanced at me with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I said seeing the smirk on his face.

He smiled broadly and looked back towards the woods. There was a slight breeze. I took a breath in and out, feeling totally at peace.

"My mother was Indian and my dad was half Indian." I said and glanced at him

"Nothing it's just very Indian and a true Indian name at that." He said

I smiled and said, "thank you."

There was a loud howl and someone shouted a few seconds after the howl. Then there was a gunshot and Charles started towards the woods. I followed after him then when I was deep into the woods still following Charles I had fallen and hit my head against a rock knocking me unconscious. I woke up to something tickling my cheek. I opened one eye and it was only a leaf. I sat up and put a hand to where I had hit my head and there was blood but it was dry. Then I stood up and almost lost balance because I got dizzy. I stood there for a minute and then started to walk forward. I tried to reach Charles mind but didn't work out. Then I stopped to listen and all that I heard was the chirping of birds and rushing water. So I followed the noise of the water to a waterfall. 'Wow it was beautiful I mean the fresh water spraying your face, the cool autumn breeze and the fish' I thought to myself. I sat on my knees and started to clean the blood off when I heard a low warning growl behind me. I slowly turned around and saw a mother wolf with her three cubs.

I chuckled to myself. One of the cubs walked up and sat right next to me. I talked with her then she waddled back and told her mother what I had said.

Then a couple minutes later the cub came back over and said, "My mother would like you better if you were another wolf."

Then I said, "That can be arranged."

I got on my hands and knees and turned into a wolf. Then the cub smiled and waddled off to her mother. Then the mother walked out of the bush and the three cubs followed suit.

Then I asked the mom while the pups were playing, "what is this place?"

She answered, "This is Blue Moon Lake."

"Why is it called that?" I asked.

She said in a low voice, "It is said that when the moon grows full it casts a spell on the lake that when it does, the lake glows a bright blue in response."

She looked down and continued, "It is also the center of balance and happiness to the woods."

I said in surprise, "really?"

Then one of the pups hissed and pounced on something then the mother and I ran over to him and saw that he had killed a snake. Then I changed back into a human and that instant I heard Charles call my name from somewhere in the forest. Leaving the wolfs to their business. I started walking towards Charles voice then a few minutes later I bumped into Charles and fell backwards. He helped me back up and hugged me tightly. Then he let go of me and examined me carefully. He sighed and started to walk back towards the camp. I got dizzy and lost balance and he caught me then put a finger to my neck, my pulse was weak and he carried me the rest if the way there. Then by the time he had got us to the camp I had already fallen asleep my breath shallow. He smirked and walked to the door opened it and stepped inside. He went to his bedroom and laid me on his bed. He checked my pulse again and sighed. He got a glass of water and put it on the nightstand next to me. He looked at me then left the room and shut the door. When I woke up I was still in his bed, I got out of the bed and looked at myself in his mirror and was as white as snow. I sighed tiredly and climbed back in his bed and fell asleep again. An hour later Charles heard someone open the bedroom door and a few seconds later heard the front door shut. He got up to check on me and found his bed empty. He glanced around the room and went to the front door. He looked around the opening and saw me slip into the woods. He swung open the front door and ran to catch up to me.

He had caught up to me and noticed I was humming it sounded like the wind rustling through the tree leaves around me and sounded like the running water ahead of me. I stopped and swayed slightly and when I stopped humming and a few minutes later they heard a distant howl.


End file.
